Talk:Nigel's main page, and why its no longer continued.
Lord Shen's Talk Page! please do not edit this page . . WARNING! DO Not edit my page!!!! Hi, i'm Lord Shen and i have been on this wiki for a good year now. please do not edit my page because if you do i will edit all of your pages ;) Lord Shen, huh. ii am aften in hill5 or in6 right now i am in these places between 9:00am and 9:00 pm bermuda time Lord Shen sounds like quite the character. I'd love to know more about. ~Quill ok i update it quite often so check every now and then ok;) more about my history later on ok so read on ;) by ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ last update was today next updates: tommarow Ah, thank you. I love learning about history! I thank you for that. ~Quill please dont lissnt to the bitches who ruin it for me by ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ ''' I won't listen, to them. ~Quill '''i dont know the air walk hack or any other hacks i am not a hacker hackers are cowards who kill for pleasur and kill for fun. i am not a hacker and you shouldnt be either hacking is not fair. ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ ' ' ok i wont kill her k val ;) ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ "Ahh now I know why you killed me twice when you saw me, thank you very much you're so nice =.=." ~♥αℓρнαƒιяєωⓞℓƒ♥ "Ahh yes i am nice aren't I! maybe now you will learn to STOP PISSING ME OFF EVERY DAMN DAY! ≈•≈Lord Shen≈•≈ "I never pissed you off.. I'm not even in ShadowClan." -afw its mafia who is the biggest jerk and he anys lord shen like crazy. mf is only in city1 but the good things he is not a hacker so hes quite eysy to kill:) ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ i don't kill nonames right now. only if they kill me i will kill them. right now i'm playing the demmo version of flab3 it has swans:) link is here http://www.gamevial.com/fullscreen.php?game=flylikeabird3_newfolk&format=unity i'm i city9 or hill9 In my absolute honest opinion, this page is unnecessary. It has nothing to do with FLAB3 it does but a user. and if it is not about the game it should not be on the wikia. People come here for information on the game, not to learn about some kung fu panda fanboy/fanboy/whatever your gender is, trying to be a 'peacock' or a 'cockatoo' - Asurreal of FLAB3 oh good, more nice people! i am not a "roleplayer" like you think i am, you can leave that to the stupid cat rpers.. and this page is not about kung fu panda infact i only metion it once in the trivia section because thats where i got my name.you act like its 2 sentences long or stupid or something when it is about flab3 and what has happend over the years in flab3. i guess you didnt even read half of it(like idiots do)... oh and this page does have information about the game! . if you really dont like this page then why the hell did you read it. the reason i made this page is because i play flab3 every day and alot of people know me and i have played the game since 2009. besides. if you made a page on this wiki you wouldnt want people complaining about it. would you! so get a life and stop complaing! oh. and dont bother trying to delete it. i have the whole thing copied ;) thanks. ~Shen oh, and who are you? Ender Of The End's(owner of the wiki) special helper? you act like her... Hi Lord Tell you me the sitting and walking on Air hack? can u tell lord shen to come to C5 from now on...one of names r bella and i am his girl friend on the game plz and also can u tell me who has been teasin him on the game plzzzz so i can get my friends to kill them he will be safe in C5 me and mf are not enemies anymore and i dont know any hacks tmy main enemie is the sc(shadowclan but more like shitclan) who are selfish spoiled brats who i hate so if you can help me kill them i'de be glad ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ saphiremacaws.boards.net ~Drago~ which place have u been in ?? ~Bella`~ i am often in hill5 or in6 right now oct.11.2013 ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ senior shenny !!!! its me speedy gonzales!!! youre a white peacok no? :) bye yes i am a white peacock thats why i am a seagull in the game because it is white like a white peacock:) ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ Lord Shen do u were the no name in hill?If u were okey.Oh and have a nice day too !!! :) ~ ♥ fan_ni_sha ♥ and yes i really don't like no names or hackers cuz they r cowards ^^ and today were nice to meet you Shen white beautiful peacock ~ ♥ fan_ni_sha ♥ -alphaundercat Hey negel lol xd Hi i will be on tonight at island5, or city7. ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ got it ~alphaundercat hey lord shen i got a account on here finaly lol ~alphaundercat aka auc cool! i might get an account, but not right now! ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ my computers dying :/ my computer might die so i if i am not on for a while thats why. nothin, just the name of my enemy Hey lord shen. i wanna know.. do u hack? because if you dont hack i would like to challenge you to a friendly fight a hillside 7. i will be on tomorow dunno when prob afternoon. thx bye! 23:40, July 18, 2015 (UTC)King Macaw no i dont hack, but i will be on now, or later today! ~shen Hey shen i wont be active for a while cuz i started playing wolfquest, make an account and join me sometime lel! I will be on flab too im going on right now (5:39) thx! OMG I PLAY WQ TOO!! MY NAMES R BibiLola or KDspeckles!!!!!!! when ya playing???? ~shen. check this out i think gamevial is making an arctic life!!!!!!!!! https://www.facebook.com/gamevial Oh yeah i saw that too! ~Alphaundercat chat code CHAT CODES = = colores =aqua brown black magenta purple blue lightblue lime green red yellow orange grey to use these type in (what u want to say) same for size COLOR BIG TEXT! hi and, with a slant! '' hi '' rain bow r a i n b o w 'So it is that we meet again, Lord Shen.' Lord Shen, I'm not surprised to see you here. I read throughout your wikia. It was quite interesting, and I noticed that you mentioned Shadow Clan, and Dapple Frost... I was one with the roleplay. Quite serious with it until I reached my teens. Which was a few years ago... Of course, the clans are dead except for on various wikias. And the main members, (Sophie, Dapple, Smoke... Me.) Are nowhere to be found. Although I do know, Dapple AND sophie, disregarding rumours, are long gone. And unlike others, cannot be contacted through their dAs'. I'm unsure about Smoke- what I thought was an encounter with her, I'm sure it was some random cat taking over the t-r-o-t-c wiki, which was founded around 2 years ago and just died over inactivity. (it's dissimilar from what it used to be. Nothing how all of the leaders, included myself designed it to be.) As for the leaders, I'd only merely be shocked to talk to some of my ex close friends. Who'd been with me since I was only 10 years old. That would be a sight? Wouldn't it? Another sight would be for me to meet you. Dapple hated you, although I never understood why. I know that she accused you a slew of times for editing her page, giving her rather phallic titles. But I'm sure you both antagonized eachother. What I do know, is you really are a Lord to many of the cats and roleplayers. Though we all hated you, you were humble. A spamming kind of humble, but only because it was the cats who attacked you firsthand. I'm sure, from flipping through your page, you remember just about everything. (Gods, killers, cats, rpers, wars between them all.) I remember everything. And haven't found one person since TROT that knows as much, hell, more than I do about clan events, god events, and multiple other roleplaying events. Again, I'm not surprised to see you here. You mischevious little shit you, Lord Shen. I'd like to pay my respects. But anonymously, until then. I doubt you'd remember anyways. Long before I took rule, and lost it much like every other insidious cat, I hadn't seen you around. The last time I saw your seagull figure was during, and shortly after that war between the clans and the gods. We must meet, soon, too. '' 00:01, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Nevermore'' hi, i did delete dapples page a few times, after she pissed me off on fly like a bird3, but then she would acuse me when it was someone else. and, on fly like a bird 3, dapplefrost didnt like me because i didnt want to "role play". she once let me join the shadowclan then was rude and mean after i didnt want to rp. after that she told people to hate me and all that. after all of that happend i pretty much hated anyone who roleplayed. '' ''anyways i have seen smoke(the hacker) on fly like a bird 3 , i dont know if its the same smoke you are talking about. and i saw someone named sophie a few months ago. '' ''i'm often at city7, or hil5. sometimes at city1. i use the name Nigel! right now. and i'm almost always a seagull. ~Shen blabla ɠαмεяɱσя∫∂ i am sorry but my mom deleted my channel, so the vid is deleted :( ~Alphaundercat alphaundercat. when will you be on fly like a bird 3? i am on every day at city1 or places below 4. ~Shen not sure... mabye right now? ~Alphaundercat spam for the holidays! for halloween! happy halloween!!! for november and december happy thanksgiving! for christmas!! merry christmas!!!! ha>ppy hollidays!!! chat codes Chat codes to use type in __type what you want here__ then type in to send. :) –––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––– Chat Codes blue - tan - teal - pinky purple - grey purple - deep purple - hot pink - red - olive green - black - haha invisible purple(dont ask.) - redy-brown - lime green - olivde yellow - Sorry reading up on the anonymous post above made me a little sick to the stomach because... Well, I'm alive. Ahem. TROTC has not died, and I am still in contact with Sophie. Also, Lord Shen, I would like to apologize for my childish actions when I was young. I have changed now, I have logic in what I say and think, sooo. I hope we can put the past behind us. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:59, December 28, 2015 (UTC) i'm sorry too for being an asshole to the Shadowclan. i just got upset that all the clans were mad at me. and, is the SC dead or not? because i've seen a few people on flab3 claiming there in the sc. a person named Gamerz told me that hes the leader?? anyways. can we be friends now? ~Shen I don't think you should apologize because we were rude to you and that was honestly my fault. But yes we can be friends :) Also, I made it clear I discontinued SC on flab because the roleplayers left so I don't like knowing that info. It's not really dead, since we moved to our own wikia but yeah. We don't go on flab anymore. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 14:03, December 29, 2015 (UTC) well. after i got mad at you i kinda made life a living hell for some of the rpers(i kept spamming servers and stuff like that...).. anyways. a guy called gamerz was claiming that he owns the shadowclan and that shadowwolf is the real owner and other crap. he might have just been doing that because i didnt like the shadowclan and he knew? he said you have a plan to bring the shadowclan back and other stuff like that.(but gamerz can be an asshole so yea....) ~Shen Huh. That's interesting. Well, I'll see what I'll do about it. It's difficult to play the game nowadays since I don't have a laptop, but. Myths can always be myths if I can't fix the issue. Thanks for telling me, Shen. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 20:08, December 29, 2015 (UTC) the persons called gamerzworld. he may have just been saying stuff about the sc because he knows that i hated it (no offence)so he used that to piss me off,(hes not exacly a friend..) and. theres another person named clockwork who said she knew the sc. gamer said Shaddowolf is the leader and that he had a bunch of friends that are in the sc. he might just be making it up. ~Shen He could have been to be honest because I saw him two days ago in Industry 6 with some other people, and I asked anonymously if they knew someone called "Dapplefrost" and they didn't recognize the name. So they're probably just saying things. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 18:03, December 30, 2015 (UTC)